I've Got Your Love To Keep Me Warm
by leviathancutcliffewalton
Summary: Leviathan has Saint Kitts And Nevis to keep her warm. Saint Kitts And NevisxOC oneshot OOC Saint Kitts And Nevis


p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Latvia sighed to himself as he helped organise the dinner for Russia, his cruel master, with his friends Estonia and Lithuania. He continued to chop the vegetables to add to the emPirog /emthey were making for the large nation, as a sad frown played on his lips./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Here he was, doing the same routine over and over again like he had done plenty of times before. It was emtiringem how much he had to do it over and over, and it wasn't because it drained his energy away (though it did do that at times), it was mainly for the fact that it just kept going on in a pattern that seemed to never end; not to mention the fact that he had started badly on this day./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He slept in without realising so he got a threat from Russia to not do it again, he kept tripping over his own feet and making more work for himself, he seemed to be behind all of his chores because of the inconveniences that he was causing to himself, as well as to other people, and he also seemed to be saying even more wrong things at the wrong time for some reason, which did not help Russia's bad mood at all (since for some reason the Russian man was not at all joyous today).p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The Latvian boy liked to think that he didn't ask much in life, expect for his freedom and to stop being so blunt, but all he wished for now was that this cycle would change a little, and at least be slightly special for one day like today…p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"His birthday...p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"I guess it helped that you had recently joined, since it did spice up the schedule a little; and not to mention you were almost impossibly gorgeous from your looks to your personality. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Ah yes, strongyoustrong. What a beautiful being you were. With your luscious (hair colour) (hair style) locks and your shining bright (eye colour) eyes that seemed to sparkle with innocence and happiness, regardless of the situation you were held in. Your (skin colour) skin looked soft to the touch, as if the Gods themselves made sure that nothing would come to harm with it in order to keep it as healthy and gentle as it seemed to look. Oh, and your smile, your emsmile/em seemed to shine brighter than any star in the black painted sky. Whenever you looked at Latvia with those beautiful pearls hidden behind the tender clam of your mouth, his heart would beat a mile per hours as if it was in a racetrack and was trying to win whatever prize may lie ahead./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Though it would seem that you would always be in first place.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"A smile graced onto Latvia's features without him realizing as he subconsciously continued to cut the vegetables on the chopping board laid out in front of him into small pieces to eat and put into the food. He couldn't help but feel a small tug of happiness in his heart when he thought about you. You just made working at Russia's house worth it (even though he'd very much love to stop doing it).p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"'What an idiot I must look like…' Latvia thought to himself, as his cheeks shone the vivid colour of red, 'I feel like a love struck schoolgirl…'p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He couldn't help it though. You were just…well, strongyou. strongYou honestly couldn't go wrong with that. Even when he had such a horrible start to his birthday, seeing you was enough to reassure him that everything was going to be okay./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Um, Latvia? Don't you think those vegetables have been chopped enough now?" An Estonian voice broke Latvia away from his daydreaming and brought him back to the harsh, cold reality which he called br /br /"O-oh, y-you're right E-Estonia…I-I'm sorry!" Latvia stuttered as he stopped chopping the greenery and the other coloured food and put the knife somewhere else. "I-I-I just w-wanted to make s-sure t-they would be p-properly cut down."br /br /br /"Well we noticed t-that." Lithuania nervously joked, but it didn't really sound friendly but more robotic. "T-thank you anyway."br /br /p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Latvia's jittery smile seemed to falter slightly at the realization of the atmosphere. The Baltic trio were classed together so much, that it seemed glued to their minds to stick together, though from how they talked to each other in Russia's mansion, it seemed as if their interaction with one another was planned out, and that no feel went into it besides the fact that they acknowledged each other and were in a pack to survive.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Y-you're welcome." Latvia meekly responded as he handed the messily cut edibles to Lithuania to cook or do what he likes with them as long as it'd be enjoyable for Russia.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Lithuania flashed him a small smile before continuing his duty on cooking the meal for their master, or as Latvia liked to call it, 'Slave driver', and said nothing more along with Estonia.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Before Latvia could ask what they needed help with, a (brunetteblonde/ext) walked into the room with a small spring in her steps to try and lighten the mood up. A heartwarming beam tugged at the edge of her lips as she stopped near the front of the door with her arms in front of her in a polite manner, the way she had learnt once she had been given her 'job' in Russia's house./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Sorry to bother you, but I might need some help with decorating the table, are any of you busy?" She asked with a curious tone, a delicate eyebrow rose as she waited for someone to respond to her question.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"br Latvia would admit, he did answer her question a bit too quickly for his liking, and he was certain that a sense of understanding went through him, Lithuania and Estonia as he hurriedly but nervously replied with, "I-I c-can help you I-if you l-like."/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You turned your attention to the small Latvian and sent him one of your infamous dazzling smiles, which never stopped to make Latvia's heart race. "Oh, thank you Latvia! That'd be great. I promise it won't take too long."br br /br /Inside his mind, a sad frown graced Latvia's imaginary features at the information of it not being for very long. He wanted it to be for as long as possible if it meant he had time to be able to next to your presence (he was not a very confident person when it came to socializing)./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Ignoring his inner thoughts as he showed you a very believable (fake) smile, he nodded his head in understanding as he followed you to the dining room to help with whatever was needed of him.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He entered the Russian styled room, which was decorated in dark, almost eerie, old-fashioned furniture with cushioned dining chairs around the rectangular dinner table square in the middle; dim lights keeping the room bright enough to see through, but still held a somewhat gloomy demeanor to it. Big oval shaped windows brought more light to the room, making it very easy to see where everything was but Latvia could imagine it being a hassle to walk through when it was nighttime and the windows were not projecting any light.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He also noticed the Russian-flag based tablecloth that covered the oak stand, probably something that Russia had asked for them to decorate it in. On it was a beautiful silver candleholder in the middle, with a white, red and blue wax candle on the middle, left and right of the candleholder that were ready to be lit when needed. You had decorated the table with more then one metal plate, which confused and interested the shaky gentleman, since he expected only Russia to be eating with no one else besides his servants. She had left some gaps for where the food would be laid.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Looking away from dining room's scenery, which he had seen numerous times before, Latvia turned his attention from the table and the room and towards you with a meek sense of curiosity. "W-what w-w-would you l-like help with M-Miss (Y-Your country's name)…?"br br /br /You smiled almost in amusement at the sight of the flushed and stammering male as you pointed towards the places where the table did not rest. "I just finished setting the table but I need help with doing some last minute touch ups to the place before Russia and his friends arrive. Do you think you could help polish whilst I dust?"br /br /br /Latvia nodded his head, happy to help the dreamy girl but something from the information she gave him perked his interest and he couldn't help, but ask what it was. "R-Russia's b-bringing some f-friends over? W-who would be d-dumb enough to be friends with R-Russia?"br /br /br /The (nationality) female giggled softly at the speech defected individual and his bluntness to the situation, before nodding her head. "Yes, he is indeed bringing some 'friends' along. I'm not sure who they are or why he's bringing them, since I doubt he'd tell me anyway even if I did ask, but he told me to prepare everything like I've done in here and to make sure everywhere was spotless."br /br /br /"H-huh, maybe that's why he was in such a bad mood this morning…" Latvia mumbled to himself and made sure that you couldn't hear what he /br /br /"Pardon?" You asked anyway, wondering if he had meant to make sure you did not hear what he said or /br /br /"A-ah I-it's nothing." Latvia answered, sending a small smile your way, pretending to act as if he hadn't said a word./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Well okay then…" You reluctantly surrendered, having too much to do to question the small man any further. "So anyway, that's why it was taking you, Estonia and Lithuania so long to make the meal, but I'm glad it hasn't been too much of a hassle for you so you could help me. I don't want to be a bother but I also don't want Russia getting angry at either one of us."br br /br /"R-right." Latvia then got the polish and rag that had been in the corner of the room and sprayed some of it onto the yellow cloth and got ready to polish the windowsills and anywhere else to make the room seem sparkly. br /br /br /You sent him a grateful smile before picking up the feather duster you usually used and also started to clean the place up by getting rid of whatever dirt lurked in the /br /br /There was a comfortable silence between the both of you, and it was a nice change from the usual stuffy and uncomfortable atmosphere that everyone usually experienced whenever Russia was in the same room as them. Though, Latvia, seeing as this would be one of the few chances he'd get to speak to you without having any interruptions (or at least as far as he could tell), decided to murder the silence and try to get a conversation going between the two of you (even though he had many conversations with you before, even jokes).br /br /br /He might as well try to get to know you better, right?br /br /p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""S-so, um…how d-did you s-start working here…?" The short, curly haired country asked you, sending a small glance your way before continuing with his work, a bit too shy to keep eye contact br /br /You broke into a small, weak smile, though it seemed to Latvia that you were hiding your pain away as you did not bother making any direct looks towards him; causing a small pang of guilt to pass through Latvia's veins and around his body. "Russia helped me in World War two and helped me against the Axis, and I'm not very rich so in order to pay him back, I'm working off my 'debt' that I owe him."br /br /br /Latvia's face contorted to a look of confusion and slight annoyance. "B-but surely he would have helped you without needing something in return?"br /br /br /Slightly surprised that Latvia had not stuttered as much as he usually does, you turned your set of (eye colour) hues to look at him before breaking into a soft, sweet smile. "You'd think so, but no, though I don't mind so much, since he did help me a lot at the time. It seems only fair that I do the same for him."br /br /br /The only male in the room with you looked away from you but you could tell the small detail of a frown etched into his features. br /br /br /'If I was as powerful as Russia, I wouldn't make (Your name) work. I'd be doing it because I…' Latvia stopped his small start to what could have been a daydream, as he realised that his cheeks had probably become the colour of a /br /br /"So um, how did you start working here?" You inquired in a trying-to-be friendly manner, snapping Latvia away from his thoughts that probably wouldn't come true./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I-It's complicated…" Latvia merely answered in a hushed voice, obviously not wanting to remember anymore of the event that took away his freedom.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Immediately able to recognise the sudden atmospheric change (not like one of Russia's allies' who she had heard about from Russia once complaining to himself), she didn't press him any further and decided to ask another question.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Have you, Estonia and Lithuania been friends for a long time? From what I see, you guys are like the three musketeers but a bit more shy." You joked, amusing yourself by letting out a small giggle at the end. br br /br /Latvia flushed slightly at your cute gesture and was so glad that he usually had red cheeks from his usual work. "I-I guess you could say that…" He did not have the heart to tell her that they were not as close as everyone said and thought they were./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Before Latvia could try and find out anything more about you, you intercepted him and wiped your hands together and clicked the duster onto your clothes so you could just have it there to carry. Turning towards the representative of Latvia, you flashed him a cheerful smile and asked, "Are you finished? I'm pretty much done here when you are."br br /br /Luckily, Latvia had just finished polishing the last of the wood in the room and turned to you, his blush now gone, and nodded his head your way. "emJà/em, I-I'm done."br /br /br /"Great." You exclaimed joyously as you carried the rest of the supplies that had been in the room with the help of Latvia. "Lets return these back to where they came from and then we can go help Estonia and Lithuania."br /br /br /Agreeing with you, the titled 'crybaby' followed you to the supply closet with silent footsteps and put all the equipment back to where they belonged before journeying with you to the kitchen where he had once been cutting vegetables and being lost in his thoughts about you. br /br /br /It was quite ironic if you think about it./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Entering the food preparing quarters, the first thing the both of you noticed was the powerful aroma of different delicious Russian dishes that made its territory in the room you both were in. It would seem from the looks of it that Estonia and Lithuania had probably finished everything before you two could offer any help with the cooking.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Oh, hello Latvia, (Your country's name)." Estonia greeted with a slight smile on his pale features. He moved his glasses up his nose, as they had appeared to slip slightly when he turned towards the two recently approaching countries. "Is everything ready?"br br /br /(Your country's name) nodded her head and returned Estonia's smile. "Yep, everything should be perfect for Russia's arrival, hopefully he will like it. It'd be strange if we didn't, after all we are just following what he ordered us to do."br /br /br /"Well you know Russia, he'd blame us all even if it was his mistake." Lithuania notified, but tried to lighten the somewhat awkward, tense mood by ending his sentence with a chuckle, but it was only half-hearted so to be honest, it didn't help all that much./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You were all grateful for it nonetheless.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"br To be honest with you, you never thought of Russia to be as bad as the Baltic trio explained. Sure, he had his moments, and could be crueler than most at times, but you didn't think he truly knew that, and the fact that even though he may not be a good master, he emdid /emhelp you out when your country needed it the most and surely, only someone who had a heart could do that./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You kept br /br /Before any more words were to be spoken, the sound of a heavy door opening echoed around the quiet mansion, interrupting any thoughts that had been made that were now not related to the noise./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Realising whom it must be, all four of you hurried to the front door of the house to greet Russia and his company and to be 'good little pets of his'. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Once you had all arrived in the entryway, you all took your respective places and stood in a respectful way, though it was noticeable that besides the country of (Your country), that the male servants were very nervous and fidgety.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Latvia turned his attention towards you slightly, not moving any body part besides his eyes to take a look at your calm, well spoken demeanor and Goosebumps of slight affection rippled their way onto his arms. Luckily, he was wearing his usual long-sleeved red uniform so no one would be able to notice it. It was almost beautiful to see how collected (Your country's name) could be, especially near other countries who could destroy her land in a flash.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""emЗдравствуйте слуги!" emRussia, their…intriguing master greeted in his native tongue from the doorway as four other male figures stood behind him. He sent his usual childlike smile towards the four of you, but the way his eyes were closed and how he looked down on you made you realize how murderous it seemed to be like./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Noticing the build up of nervousness flowing between the Baltic States, you realized that you'd probably have to be the one to reply back in order to not get any of you into trouble. "Good afternoon Mr Russia, would you like me to take your coat from you?"br br /br /Almost instinctively, Russia held his beige coat closer to him and shook his head with his usual trademark smile. "emНеt, неt, /emthat will not be necessary."br /br /br /Before any of you could offer the service to Russia's visitors, he whispered something to Estonia, which made him slightly jittery but responded to whatever he said, and then guided the guests and the Russian leader to the dining hall that you had set up with Latvia. /p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""S-should w-we go a-as well…?" Latvia mumbled to you and Lithuania with curiosity, obviously not sure with what to do with himself.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Lithuania shook his head. "W-we need to go serve the food for mister Russia and then we'll stay and help Estonia. He wouldn't be happy with us if we forgot to bring the food in."br br /br /"Good point." You agreed and then started making your trek to the kitchen, "Lets go get this good and serve it to Mr Russia and his friends."br /br /br /Latvia's face contorted to a small frown at the end of your sentence, as he followed you and Lithuania to the room that you cooked food in. No one seemed to notice his sudden quietness and seriousness, and he was glad they didn't, since it would have been a bit /br /br /'They didn't look like friends to me though…' Thought a curious and baffled Latvian boy, 'They looked more like enemies then anything else…'/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Come on birthday boy!" Whispered a loud voice, snapping Latvia out of his previous thoughts and to turn his attention to the female that stole his heart. "We don't want to keep Mr Russia waiting or he might give you the worst birthday present ever."br br /br /Latvia managed a skittish smile towards you, obviously trying to act gleeful at your silly little joke, which meant no harm, but really, he had already given him the worst possible birthday present imaginable./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He had stolen his freedom.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""C-coming." Latvia finally responded, rushing slightly to catch up with you and Lithuania. Damn, if Russia hadn't pressed down on his head so much he'd be much taller and have longer legs so he wouldn't have to take so many strides just to move from one place to another.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"After a while of walking and discreet talking, since you three did not want to get suspected by Russia or told off for communicating, you all arrived at the kitchen and grabbed whatever food was there and got the cooking out. Once you had done that, you three walked to the dining hall area and, thanks to the help of Estonia, served the meats, vegetables, proteins, ext, to the larger nations. Finishing that job off, Estonia and Lithuania took the dirty dishes to the kitchen to clean them whilst you and Latvia stayed in the same room as the powerful countries, as if decorative dolls on display.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Latvia took note that neither of you were really listening to the chat that was being said around the table, because it was mainly just things to do with their treaty and allied powers. You both picked up a few simple sentences here and there, but you guys just couldn't be bothered to listen to it (since it was none of your concern) and simply just stood there, patiently waiting for them to finish as you both tried to find something to try and make the time go by quicker.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Latvia, who was standing directly in front of you since you both were facing vertically opposite one another a few distance away from the table, glanced up slightly to look into your relaxing and pretty (eye colour) orbs. For some reason, every time he looked at them it just made the waiting that teensiest bit better.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Noticing the burning sensation of someone staring at your form, you turned your attention sneakily to Latvia and, after realizing that he was simply the culprit to the looks, you flushed a little but sent him a soft smile, curving your plump lips in a way that it made your mouth almost irresistibly hard not to kiss.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Heating from his daydreaming, Latvia sent you a small smile back that looked as if he was not certain on life, and tried to hide his nearly obvious blush from you and Russia, not to mention his so called 'friends'.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Luckily, no one noticed.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Feeling lucky, Latvia saw the relief in your face when you also noticed that no one had seen your slight shenanigans with him, and a small, loving smile graced his features as he took in the form of a Goddess that lived on the earth; probably because the other Goddesses got so jealous of her natural beauty that they kicked her out of wherever she used to be.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Seeing as you were about to turn your attention back to him, since before you had just been focusing on making sure neither of you got caught, he immediately got rid of any sign of affection besides friendship and tried to pretend he hadn't been smiling at all since you last looked.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"br He must have done a good job, since it seemed like you didn't suspected a thing, and just sent him another smile. /p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Before he could respond with body language, your eyes widen slightly as an idea popped into your head and you sneakily got a small, and I mean small, notepad and pen in your pocket and showed it off to Latvia, who just looked back at you bewildered yet br /br /Seeing as he did not get the point you were sneakily trying to make, you lifted the pad of paper carefully out of your pocket, beyond glad that the comrades on the table were too engrossed with their conversation, and started to write something down as discreetly as you could./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Latvia looked at you with a look of a wondering child, his movements still slightly jittery since he was in the same room with the man who made sure he grew no taller than he was.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You lifted the small piece of paper high enough for Latvia to see, and was glad that from Russia's point of view, you were blocked off slightly by one of the men who were seated at the table. The note read, 'Happy Birthday, I'm sorry I didn't say so sooner', in beautiful cursive handwriting that stumped Latvia for a bit before an unusual, cheerful beaming smile graced his features as he nodded your way in a way of saying 'it's okay, thank you' without needing to use words.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You glowed back at him, causing his cheeks to become redder without you realizing, since you were used to his bashful red cheeks. You then put the piece of paper in your free pocket, got another piece of writing equipment out and started to write something else.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Waiting as patiently as he could, Latvia waited for what you were to write next, and noticed the gentle colour of pink dusting your cheeks as if you had just finished doing some jogging. Still anxious about getting caught, he kept glancing at the taller gentleman nearby and was also relieved to see that they still had not noticed anything yet.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Finally finished, you again lifted a piece of notepaper from your journal, and from the contents of what was written down, it made the both of you share an embarrassed tension, but it was surprisingly welcome, as if you had both waited for it to embrace the both of you together and to share it with each other.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"In your handwriting, the words 'You look very cute when you're nervous' was written on the thing that used to be a living plant.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"This caused Latvia to flush violently.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Surprised and taken back by such a comment (since he had not been expecting such a thing), his blue eyes shined with shyness and slight adoration, but he quickly tried to hide it with the rest of his shaking body language. He couldn't really make any movements otherwise Russia would notice immediately and get both him and (Your name) in trouble, so all he could do was just read and react to whatever secret messages you planned to send him.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Seeing the awaited reaction from the blushing Latvian, you tried your best to hold back a sweet giggle. Calming down the urge, you again started to write something on yet another piece of paper, careful to make sure that no one noticed. You had the feeling that if you didn't keep a good eye on things then the largest nation in the world would punish you for what you were doing and trust me, you didn't want that.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Latvia was trying to calm down his sheepishness as he waited for whatever sentence would come next. He had never been so excited, worried and bashful in all his life, and he had lived for quite a long time. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Lifting up your communication system, you sent Latvia a cute but shy grin as the blush that stained your cheeks remained there as if they were a permanent dye. The card this time said, 'But then again, you're cute in general'.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Oh how Latvia wished he could stop keeping eye contact with you, since it was becoming almost unbearable to be able to keep his eyes fixed on your (eye colour) hues without casting any emotions into them, but if he was to look away, then they'd notice something was up.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Seeing that Latvia was getting more and more red-faced by the minute, you again, hid the message you just wrote and made another, as if a cycle of life was between you, Latvia, a pen and some paper. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Excuse me, (Your country's name)?" An English accent spoke, breaking Latvia and your connection for a moment as you quickly stuffed the notepad into your pocket and gave the green-eyed ally a polite smile. br br /br /"May I help you?" You asked calmly, as if you had never done anything devious in your life. Latvia had to admit, it was quite impressive./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Do you think you could get us some tea? It's just on that tray over there." The British blonde inquired, gesturing towards the tray that had probably been moved to the corner to acquire more space for the dinner. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You found it strange the way this associate of Russia's talked, as if he had suddenly gained a bit of power in this house. It probably was not intentional, but from your point of view that's what it came across. br br /br /Ignoring that, you nodded your head and told the man, whom you found out was called England when you tried to speak his name, that you'd do that right away and walked over to the tray, making the tea from there until it was to be ready./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Latvia, who just couldn't keep his gaze away from you for some reason (though he couldn't usually, this time it just felt much stronger), watched as you carefully made the beverage that the guests required with a unique sense of maturity yet entertainment for yourself, as if you were a small child who just found a slug to watch.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"After preparing the tea for the requested, you placed the cups for each of them, and offered the Chinese drink to the men that were seated. Some thanked you, and waited for the hot drink to be poured into their drinking compartments, whilst others denied your offer to drink something else, like vodka. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You left the teapot on the middle of the table for anyone's use, and returned to your spot before, since nothing was now acquired for you to do. Latvia couldn't help but feel quite happy that he could return to his sneaky smiles and glances with you.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He noticed that as soon as you got back into your position and when the companions around the wooded decoration had now forgotten all about you, you quickly got your notebook out and again, wrote something down; but for some reason you seemed to be in a slight rush, almost as if you were exhilarated.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Latvia soon found out why.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He laid his eyes on the whiteness in your hands that was broken by black symbols. On it, it read 'I'm sorry that I haven't given you your birthday present yet, but I-' you wrote on another piece of paper and lifted it up. '-Am going to do that now', you finished.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Even when Latvia was trying to act as normal as possible, a small slash of wonder could be sensed through his body language, but only someone who was staring intently at him would be able to notice it. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You noticed this and a somewhat sheepish but cheeky grin adorned your features, causing Latvia's heart to skip a beat at your adorableness. You again started to write something down, and noticed that Latvia waited with battered breath to whatever message you were going to give him now. You also noticed how he kept sneaking looks at the Russian to make sure he would not notice.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Reading the words on the new piece of paper, Latvia felt like his face would explode into fifty shades of red as he seemed to be trying to hold back any signs of affection or something just emdifferent emto how he usually looked. He felt his palms become slightly sweaty as his heart beat quickened. In his mind, he was slightly annoyed with himself for acting as if he was in some teen romance movie./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"'Would affection be a good present for you?' was what the once living organism had squiggled down in your usual cursive writing, though it seemed a bit rushed this time, as if you couldn't contain your jitters and br /br /Barely comprehending the situation, he sent you a small, quick and nervous nod, forgetting about his usual concern, though he quickly remembered after and tried to act as calm as possible so that no one noticed or if they did, they would think it was nothing. /p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"H-how could you so cute? It's just not humanly possible, or at least it shouldn't be!p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"A colour that resembled the colour of the Chinese man's clothing that sat in front of you blossomed onto your cheeks like fresh roses. It was obvious that you were getting bashful about the situation, but the broad smile that was still stupidly on your face showed that you'd have enough confidence to go through with your little proclamation.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Dropping the paper that was once in your hand, you didn't bother to pick it up, obviously too engrossed with what you were doing and the sparks of lightning that passed through you. You hurriedly wrote the next message down.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You seemed a bit hesitant to lift this one up, since your hands looked to be almost emshaking emand that was a rare sight since you were usually so happy but calm. You still looked happy, but just not as collected. Eventually, you convinced yourself and lifted the next sentence up so that Latvia could see it clearly, but forgot to make sure that no one else could./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"'Well then, I hope I can be your cuddly birthday present~' The last part was a bit squished since you had to try and fit it on the small piece of paper, but it still didn't stop Latvia's eyes from sparkling with emotions that were hard to recognise quick enough.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Latvia felt like he was on cloud nine whilst hundreds of fireplaces burned wood around him. He had never felt so happy, embarrassed and adored in all his life, and the more he looked at your shy blush and joyful smile, the more he wished to be able to hold you at that moment and just kiss you until he could not kiss no more. He knew he was being cheesy, but he couldn't help it, love just does that to a man.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Your smile never seemed to falter, as you not only let out a quiet sigh of relief that no one had caught you two, but also an imaginary pat on the back to yourself as you were strongfinally strongable to give him a hint of your true feelings without looking like a stupid goof. To be honest, this was still quite goofy but hey, at least you were able to do it without exploding into a tomato, right?br /br /br /To lost in the exchange of affection that had been building up inside of you two, you both vaguely forgot the world and people around you as Latvia couldn't help but tell himself what seemed to be the worst birthday ever became the best birthday in his life, and he was sure it would keep that title for as long as he lived. /p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"So, when a voice interrupted the two of your exchanges of adoration, you both were not only slightly fearful and shocked, but embarrassed too.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I see you've finally flirted with him (Your country's name)…but you shouldn't be so secretive, emda? emI think this toasts for a punishment later~" Russia proclaimed in a childish tone that should have belonged to a child who had just done a silly prank, not on him. The people around the table looked scared and sorry for the two new lovebirds, but seemed to want to congratulate them too as they were forced to lift there cups the same time Russia did./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Even if you two were getting threatened, you and Latvia couldn't drain the colour of red on your face.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"'It was worth it.' You both thought.p 


End file.
